


Slipped My Mind

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: John is trying to get through his day so that he can celebrate Hal's birthday with him. Alone. Unfortunately life is not that easy when you're the leader of the Green Lantern Corps.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/John Stewart
Kudos: 16





	Slipped My Mind

John rubbed one of his eyes, the last thing that he wanted to deal with was a disciplinary meeting about a group of younger Lanterns. He had wanted to return to Earth today because he'd forgotten. He didn't know how he could have forgotten Hal's birthday, but he had, and now Salaak wanted him to sit here listening to stories about how a group of corpsmen had visited a red light district in sector 2735. The minutes stretched into hours, and the young men on the other side of the room twitched more and more every moment that went past without John speaking. 

Finally, he sighed, and all three of the men jumped. "Clearly, the biggest issue here is the fact that you all left your posts early since we all know that sex work is legal on that planet," there had been a time, a few years previously, that Guy had been in the exact same position. John had been the one to dig up that little piece of legal code, and it was just one part of a long chain of John saving his friends from their own bad decisions, "so no matter what Salaak has said, we can't kick you out of the corps." 

He shot a look at the six-armed man, who looked utterly unfazed. The boys all visibly sighed with relief. 

John stood up. 

"So, I'm going to leave your punishment to Salaak. What's the strictest available for abandoning your post?" It was a strange thing for a military man to say because, for him, the punishment would have entailed being shot, or at least a dishonorable discharge, but for the Corps, it was different. The men would probably be sent to patrol around the Reds' planet, or possibly the Sinestro Corps'. 

He let out a deep breath when he stepped out of the room, checking the watch that he kept set to the time in the United States. It was already noon. Later than he would like, but if he left now, he would be able to get to Earth and back before Hal returned from his mission. 

Even though time would be tight, John knew that he would be able to get some take out, pick up some cake, and maybe also a movie, and then the two of them would be able to curl up on the couch together and celebrate alone. 

Hal had always been far more introverted than he let on, people assumed that there was nowhere he would be happier than in the center of attention, with a girl on both arms, but they couldn't be any more wrong. Hal definitely wouldn't have wanted to have a large birthday party. In fact, John was fairly certain that even the Justice League didn't know when Hal's birthday was. 

"Corps Leader Stewart," a gruff voice came from behind him, and John felt like groaning when he saw Vath Sarn standing there, flanked, as always, by Isamot Kol. "There's a lot of yellow in the sky." 

One glance outside confirmed his statement, thousands of yellow lights dotted the sky, they were being attacked by the Sinestro Corps.

* * *

So, in the end, John had lost even more time fighting the Sinestro Corps, it had not been a particularly hard battle, it was an attack that had used barely half of Sinestro's forces, so while some of the Lanterns had been wounded in the fight, none of them had been killed. 

As it was, the whole thing had just been an inconvenience, and when he glanced at his watch this time, it showed that he only had an hour or so before Hal was supposed to be back from his mission. 

Somehow he managed it, mostly thanks to the fact that Hal himself was late, and John was already setting the table by the time his partner came running through the door, looking frazzled. 

"How was the League?" John asked, tugging him in close and pressing a kiss to his forehead, which was a little difficult because Hal was taller than him. 

Hal groaned, flopping forward so that he could bury his face in John's shoulder. John sighed, allowing his uniform to dissolve, annoying as Hal could be, he really didn't want him melting his face off on the superheated green part of John's uniform. 

"Batman is such a goddamn asshole," the brunet grumbled, or at least, that was what it sounded like. Knowing that relationship, John could definitely believe it, and he pushed down the protective urge that suddenly bubbled up. 

Now that he got a good look at Hal, he saw how tired he truly was. "Tell you what," he said, knowing that the best way to perk the man up was to give him a boner, "before anything else, you get in the shower, I'll come join you soon." 


End file.
